Impulse
by NightKDuet
Summary: Megumi tries out a blind date set up by her mom. She agrees to go and avoids Yahiro's party purposely to get rid of her infatuation. But what will happen if Yahiro accidentally sees the date? A little OOC for Yahiro's jealousy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.**

**My first fanfic involving Special A characters =)**

**Impulse**

Megumi was walking toward the school with her backpack loosely slung over her right shoulder. She already missed Jun and Ryuu's company but it couldn't be helped. They were probably at the "School's Paradise" trying to prepare for the rehearsal.

"Megumi!!" a familiar voice called out as she looked back at the caller. Just hearing his voice made her heart beat faster. "You're coming to my party, right?"

Megumi quickly wrote her response. '_Thanks but no. I have something else I need to take care of that day._' Megumi looked at the purple haired teenager towering in front of her.

"Oh. I see," Yahiro said as he gazed at her seriously, expression unfathomable. But Megumi was sure some disappointment flickered in his light purplish eyes but dismissed the idea.

'_Sorry. Maybe next time._' Megumi held up her notebook as she kindly smiled up at him. '_What are you doing here?_'

"I'm just here to tell the SA members that the party will be held elsewhere other than my mansion. I wanted to see the infamous greenhouse, too," Yahiro said as he his eyes traveled up to the tightened hand on her backpack strap back to her face. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Megumi was sure he couldn't care less if she was going to his party or not. Sure, he helped her few times and spent time with her occasionally. But all of it was out of friendly intentions and done with the mind to repay her for few times that she helped him. '_No, not really. Let's start walking._'

Yahiro nodded in agreement with a look of suspicion on his face. "If I may ask why, what is the reason that you can't come?"

'_Oh. I have some other matters to take care with my mom. My mom won't let me get off this one so easily._' Megumi felt uneasy about broaching this subject. Now, Yahiro really wanted to know but seeing that Megumi wasn't going to tell him, he stopped asking. Megumi let out almost an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Megu--Yahiro? What are you doing here?" Kei asked as he came outside the greenhouse, looking at him, oddly.

"Yahiro?" Hikari came out of the greenhouse with a box.

"Ah yes. I came here to tell you that the party will be held at the Kukeno building close to here at 7th floor," Yahiro said, looking bored.

"You could've called," Kei mentioned as he stood his ground, looking at him with amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"I was passing by and I have never seen your greenhouse either, so I'm here to visit," Yahiro stated with his arms crossed in front of him, smirking arrogantly.

"Welcome then!" Hikari declared, suddenly appearing in front of him with sparkling eyes and a big smile. "This way! I'll show you around. Megumi, want to come?"

'_I have to meet with Ryuu and Jun. Where are they at?_' Megumi smiled at the way Hikari was jumping around being happy and lively. Megumi wished she could be like her.

"They are at the fountains. Ryuu is probably taking care of his animal and Jun is probably there with him," Hikari said as she dragged Yahiro and Megumi inside. "Go on, Megumi," Hikari said as she pushed her in first. "As for you, Yahiro…eh? Yahiro?" By the time she looked back, Yahiro was gone. "Yahiro!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, what's the real reason for coming here?" Kei asked as he looked at Yahiro with elusive face, almost having a bored look but at the same time, his eyes looked sharp, trying to guess Yahiro's intentions.

"Can't I visit my childhood friends here?" Yahiro mocked as he mirrored Kei's look.

Kei looked at him with a knowing look. "I know you're not here to do that for sure. What's the real reason?

Yahiro sighed. "You're no fun…Actually, other than that, I've been wondering about something since I came here."

"Hmm?" Kei raised his eyebrow.

"Well, why can't Megumi make it to the party?" Yahiro asked, nonchalant expression setting in with a smirk.

"Hmph. If she didn't tell you then it's not my place to tell," Kei stated, taking the green leaf in between his fingers, observing it carefully as if it was some kind of antique object. Kei's gaze settled on Yahiro, keeping the same expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Since all of SA can make it and only one can't," Yahiro said as he straightened up from his previous position of leaning against the tree. "I'll be going now. Tell Hikari that you gave me a tour instead."

Kei watched as Yahiro raised his hand in a brief good-bye, disappearing outside the big brown door.

"Yahiro! Yahiro!!" Hikari's voice sounded close.

"Hikari," Kei called out, appearing from behind the tree.

"Takishima! Where did Yahiro go?" Hikari asked, looking everywhere at the surroundings.

"He said he had some work to do and he left early," Kei said as he smiled at Hikari, who was looked even more confused.

"But he just got here!" Hikari complained as she looked up at Kei with a sad face.

"It's alright. He'll come visit another time then you can show him around," Kei said as he looked back at the path that Yahiro disappeared to. "He'll come back for sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Megumi looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white blazer over a flowy, dot-print tank with a thin, finely knitted, long-sleeved jacket. She was wearing a long, flowing white skirt that came up to her ankle with white boots covering her little feet.

"I'm doing this for myself," Megumi said out loud. "Time to get over my infatuation."

After she said her good-bye to Jun and Ryuu, she was escorted inside the limousine. She watched as the lights in the light poles blink by, noting its yellowish-golden glows. Then she started thinking about her situation. She was encouraged to go on this blind date by her mom. Her mom wouldn't make her do this if she chose not to but in this case, she chose to go. Megumi felt that she couldn't hold her feelings any longer for Yahiro if she kept seeing him. Already, she couldn't look at him straight in the eyes without blushing and her heart would start beating so rapidly at his voice that she felt her poor heart wouldn't last another minute or two. But she liked the feeling that he brought her. His warmth, friendliness, and his caring nature despite his outer, annoying façade, was all fine with her and she lo--no, liked the way he sometimes would ask her to sing for him.

She sighed as she arrived at her destination. The restaurant's lights looked very much like it was glaring at her with neon lights and the inside, though it was fancy and expensive-looking, it looked very much uninviting to her eyes. She pushed her feelings of dismal and hopelessness and went carefully into the restaurant, counting the click-cluck sound that her boots were making to calm her nerves.

"Yamamoto Megumi, I presume?" a low, voice spoke up.

'_Yes. That's my name_.' She quickly wrote down. But then she greeted using her voice, "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Ms. Yamamoto. Our seats await. I'll properly introduce myself there," the guy said. He had a handsome, chiseled face, a sharp nose, with an easy-going smile. His kind aquamarine eyes are what stood out to her the most with his golden-brownish hair. He was wearing a black tux, looking neat and clean. He was taller as her head only reached up to his shoulder. But then again, she was short.

After they ordered their meals and drinks, he introduced himself as Kaoru and the date began. Megumi thought she could grow to like this guy and was glad that she gave herself this chance. Everything was going smoothly and the conversations were flowing from one topic to the next. However, during the middle of the date, someone interrupted.

"Megumi!" a very familiar voice called out, making her heart skip a beat in shock. "You! You didn't come to my party for this?!"

She didn't bother writing her thoughts on the paper. "How did you find me here?" she blurted out.

"Who is this?" her date asked as he eyed Yahiro with a glare.

"This is Yahiro…a friend of a friend of mine," Megumi quickly said.

"Aw, since when did I become less important to you? More importantly, let's go, your friends are waiting," Yahiro stated as he grabbed Megumi's hand and dragged her out.

"W-Wait!" Megumi tried to pry his hand off.

"Just where do you think you're going after you interrupted our _**date**_. She has the right to be wherever she wants to be. You can't force her to go," Kaoru said as he grabbed her other hand and yanked her out of Yahiro's grip.

Yahiro looked at him, menacingly. Megumi was sure that she could _**feel**_ the evil aura that he was emitting. "You don't want to mess with a Saiga, Kaoru-san. If you'll excuse us," Yahiro declared as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of the restaurant. She was sure that the poor guy had a scare of his lifetime. But she couldn't risk looking back as they were running through the sidewalk and she had to be careful not to trip over.

"Y-Yahiro! Could you please slow down?" she requested with a slight stutter. She's been stuttering a lot lately, especially around Yahiro.

"Wait until we get to our destination," he shouted as he looked briefly back.

Megumi had no choice but to follow, his warm hand guiding her through the sparse crowd. Yahiro finally stopped in front of a magnificent fountain.

Megumi tried to catch her breath. She wasn't used to running around like this and wondered why he brought here of all places. When she looked at him, he was smirking at her, looking arrogant as usual. She remembered why she was here instead of the restaurant and she started to feel angry with him for ruining her date.

"Why'd you ruin my date?" She had left her notebook and pen at the restaurant so she had to use her voice but she was sure even if she had those, she would still speak up to confront him like she was doing right now.

"Here, I was wondering where you ran off to but all you did was to go on a blind date instead of coming with me to my _**birthday**_ party?" Yahiro asked, scowling. "You know, the building in front of you was the Kukeno building and I happened to see you across the street having a blind date."

_Birthday party?_ She thought as she her look of anger diminished by a surprised expression. _I thought it was just a party to celebrate the end of school or something._

But her anger quickly came back. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your birthday party but that gives you no right to interrupt _**my**_ date," Megumi reprimanded as she looked at him with a sharp amethyst eyes.

"And since when did I become 'a friend of a friend'?" Yahiro questioned as his scowl deepened with a hardened glare.

"You always were," Megumi blurted out, surprising both of them. Her mouth moved to its own accord and she continued. "I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt important meetings as a date."

Yahiro looked taken aback but recovered, now looking down with bangs covering his eyes. Megumi found herself enveloped in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," Yahiro apologized, softly.

She felt breathless and she was sure that Yahiro could feel her pounding heart. But nonetheless, she said, "It's…alright. But next time, please refrain yourself."

"No, that's not what I meant," Yahiro countered as he tightened his hug even more. "I'm not sorry that I barged in on your date."

"What?" Megumi tried to free herself but her strength was no match against his, who refused to let her go.

He continued on, "I'm sorry I didn't accept your feelings earlier. I was so blind as to miss such an important person in front of me. I'm feeling sorry for myself for almost letting you go," Yahiro confessed, making Megumi freeze. She waited for him to say it was a joke or that was just a prank but even after she waited, he said nothing and continued to hold her.

She was sure her blush was evident on her face. "What…are you talking about? Do you mean to tell me that you…like me?"

"No," Yahiro answered as he finally looked at her directly in the face with both of his hands on both side of her shoulders. Her face fell and the word "rejected" came into her mind. She felt like crying. She wanted to hit him and yell at him. But being the modest, quiet girl she was, she didn't say anything.

Yahiro gently grabbed her chin and whispered the words he's been meaning to say. "But I love you."

With that, he kissed her on the lips.

_I don't have to feel so alone anymore. No more rejections. No more heavy heart,_ Megumi thought, _It's the start of my happiness._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Reviews are really appreciated :)**


End file.
